


Aveux... ou pas.

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le poids du masque qu'il faut parfois porter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveux... ou pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Pour tout vous avouer, je suis même quelqu'un de bien."

Norrington faillit s'en étouffer sur son rhum. Il n'était pas encore assez ivre pour avaler de telles billevesées. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais.

"Pardon ?  
\- Oh, à vrai dire, je me doutais que vous n'en croiriez pas un mot. Le poids du masque est lourd, mais il faut bien le porter... croyez vous que je serais arrivé aussi loin, si mon équipage avait jamais soupçonné ma bonté intérieure ?”

Que Jack Sparrow soit arrivé loin, cela dépendait des perspectives. Selon celle de James Norrington, il était allé loin, en effet. Loin dans le forfait. Mais, hélas, trop loin des geôles de Port-Royal. Peut-être l'ancien Commodore réussirait-il un jour à pallier à cette erreur. Un jour où il aurait moins bu, probablement.

"Le poids du masque..., répéta-t-il, quelque peu circonspect.  
\- Oui, exactement. Lourd. Très lourd.  
\- Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air bien accablé par le souci. »

Curieux, comme un homme ivre peut parfois faire de grandes phrases. Peut-être commençait-il à prendre l'habitude de la boisson. Tout comme il avait pris l'habitude de voir Jack assis en face de lui. Curieux, même lorsqu'il changeait de bar, le pirate finissait toujours par le retrouver. A croire que Tortuga n'était pas si grande. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il songe à changer d'île. A vrai dire, il y avait déjà songé. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de navire. Peut-être devrait-il mieux chercher...

Le pirate haussa les épaules, but un coup – il n'avait même pas remarqué que la choppe était vide – et reprit.

"C'est là tout l'art du masque, mon cher James. Mais vous n'y êtes pas étranger non plus."

Norrington haussa un sourcil, sourit.  
"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Sparrow ?  
\- Capitaine. Et si je vous disais que, chez vous, le masque prend la forme d'une perruque ?"

Ricanement.  
"Bien trouvé, je dois l'admettre...  
\- Vous êtes bien mieux sans."

Une pause. James regarda quelques instants au fond de son verre, avant de soupirer, et de se lever en titubant.

"C'est là que vous faîtes erreur, Sparrow... et il est temps de lever le masque... je vous arrête pour piraterie !"

L'accusé ne daigna même pas de se lever de sa chaise, contentant de le regarder avec un sourire arrogant. Norrington eut un mouvement d'impatience, auquel l'autre répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien, très bien, Commodore... mais je me dois de vous faire remarquer que Port-Royal est bien loin... vous serez contraint de me garder dans... vos quartiers... le temps de trouver une embarcation qui nous y mène."

Force était d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Aussi Norrington n'eût-il pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que son prisonnier se lève pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa geôle provisoire.

Le lendemain matin, gueule de bois à l'appui, il se demanderait pourquoi. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le confier à l'autorité la plus proche – probablement des incapables, se dirait-il. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement quitter l'établissement mal famé et rentrer seul. Pourquoi ne pas redonner de l'allure à sa perruque et à son uniforme et quitter cette île de malheur, disgrâce ou non, tenter de retrouver une place – sa place. Quitte à reprendre la chasse après. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il commettait la même erreur tous les soirs.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait embrassé le pirate le premier, pour une fois – il refusait de s'en rendre compte. Il ignora de même la remarque dudit pirate, susurrée à son oreille un peu plus tard.  
« J'imagine que le masque était trop lourd à porter... n'est-ce pas, Commodore ? »  
Officiellement, il ne l'entendit même pas.

FIN.</b>


End file.
